Imortal Beloved
by theatreguy
Summary: "Stiles?" he called out as he started walking through the yard, looking around for any sign of the hyperactive teen. There was no answer, no sign that the boy had even been there. When he approached Mrs. Stilinski's grave, he saw the yellow daisies trampled in a small puddle of blood. Derek didn't need to get closer to smell who's blood, He could smell it from a mile away.
1. Chapter 1

*So I wrote this for my other account, but it got hacked. So I made a new one and wanted to post it here so I could finish it and share with you guys. Already have several chapters! Hope you enjoy! Leave me some feedback!*

*Derek's POV*

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Derek was furiously pacing the floor.

"He just left. Said he needed to get some fresh air, and I haven't seen him since." Scott said, somewhat scared of Derek's Alpha rage.

Derek had to go find him. Just a week ago Stiles had agreed to be his mate for life! He absolutely could not live without him. Once a werewolf mates with a human, which is very rare, they hold a bond that cannot be describe by words. If their mate decides to leave, its like they take a piece of their heart with them...and their power. Derek would be physically weaker until he could find Stiles and convince him to come back.

"Did he take his jeep?" Derek asked sitting in an armchair in the now refurbished Hale House.

"No, he just started walking down the drive way. I had no idea he just wouldn't come back. I have a feeling he went to visit his mom's grave, he tries to bring fresh flowers there every month"

Derek griped the arm of the chair hard, claws ribbing through the thick fabric. He stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"Well I cant just sit around and do nothing, I have to find him!"

With that, Derek was out the door, in his car, driving down the road.

*Stiles' POV*

Stiles was just walking through the rows and rows of tombstones, reading the names and years off. McAnderson: 1863-1925, Richardson: 1915-2003, and the one that made him stop, Stilinski: 1965-2011 "A Loving Wife, Mother, and Dear Friend. We will all miss you."

Stiles' knees buckled from under him as he collapsed onto his mothers grave, he began to softly sob into his sleeve. It had only been 7 months since she had died. She died on December 27th, 2011. They had spent Christmas in the hospital, trying everything they could to get her better.

"Why did it have to be her?" He thought to himself.

Stiles was usually very hyper. He was diagnosed with ADHD, and he had a bit of a sarcasm problem. But being as small as he is, he has no other form of defense. As he sat there sobbing, he said a soft prayer, praying that nothing happened to his father who was the Sherriff of Beacon Hills. He wasn't even sure if he believed in a God, but it made thinking about his mom a little less painful.

Then he heard a rustling of leaves from behind him. He hadn't noticed until now that a large amount of fog had accumulated around the graveyard...creepy. The rustling happened again, this time on his right side.

Stiles slowly stood up. "Derek, is that...you?" his voice shaking a little.

There was no answer from the woods. "Maybe its just the wind." he thought to himself, knowing that he had felt no air brush against him.

There was the rustling again, and all the sudden out of nowhere, came a bunny, hopping out to the sun.

"Dammit bugs, I ought to cook you for supper, or feed you to Derek as a treat! "He laughed at his dog joke, like always. He was just about to put the yellow daisy's on the grave, when suddenly, everything went black.

*Derek*

As the black Camaro pulled up to the graveyard, Derek peered around to see if he could see Stiles. He didn't want to interrupt if he was at his mothers grave. He opened the door and got out of the car. The wind howled through the trees around him, and a cold chill ran down his spine. He could still smell Stiles' scent, so he knew he had been there.

"Stiles?" he called out as he started walking through the yard, looking around for any sign of the hyperactive teen. There was no answer, no sign that the boy had even been there. When he approached Mrs. Stilinski's grave, he saw the yellow daisy's trampled in a small puddle of blood. Derek didn't need to get closer to smell who's blood, He could smell it from a mile away.

Derek followed the blood trail, until it stopped abruptly at a small creek that ran through the woods behind the graveyard. Using his sense of smell, he continued to follow the scent of his mate, a sent mixed with confusion, pain, and fear. He knew Stiles was still alive, but in grave danger. He had to find him fast...both of their lives depended on it.

As Derek approached an opening in the woods, he heard a sound that would haunt his dreams forever...Stiles' scream. After the scream, the sent stopped. He couldn't hear, or smell Stiles anymore. That could only mean one thing...he was dead. As Derek collapsed to the ground, he slammed his fist into the cold, damp grass, breathing heavy, trying to hold back his alpha rage. As he raised his head to howl, a small salty tear streamed down his face.

*let me know what you think, and if I should post more chapters!:)*


	2. Chapter 2

*Stiles*

Everything went black. The last thing he remembered was putting flowers at his mother's grave. Now all he could see was a bright light.

"Am I dead?" He thought to himself. Stiles tried to open his eyelids to try to get a glimpse at what was surrounding him. but they felt like lead. His arm felt tingly and his heart thumped slowly. Then all of a sudden, silence. No sound resonated from anywhere. The only thing Stiles could hear, was his own thoughts.

"Awaken" Said a voice, low and musical. His eyes slowly opened, slightly burning at the sudden brightness of the sun. When he opened his eyes, he saw a face over his. A man in his late 20's, dark black hair, deep red eyes, pale soft skin.

"Look at me." The voice said, coming from the mouth that was inches away from his face. Stiles look at him full in the eyes and was slightly terrified by the mans intense stare.

"Wh...who are you?" Stile stammered as he tried to lift up on his elbows, but fell back from the lack of energy

"My name is Marius." he replied, reaching a hand out to Stiles to help him up.

"Where am I? What happened to me? Why am I here?" Stiles asked frantically, freaking out a bit.

"You are in an old, abandoned mortuary in Beldon." which was a little over 4 hours away from Beacon Hills.

"Well, why did you bring me here? My father is the Sheriff, and if I don't show up at home tonight, he's gonna come looking for me! Let me go!" Stiles stood up, but Marius grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a wall.

"What are you, some kind of Alpha trying to get to Derek? Because it wont work!" Stiles said, trying to muster up his courage and face the man now pinning him to the wall with supernatural strength.

Marius just stared at him, a small smile forming on his unbelievably attractive face. Thats when Stiles saw them, the pointed canines showing underneath his thin lips. These were not like Derek, he didn't grow them, his face didn't change, he didn't suddenly become enraged. They were his teeth. They were always there.

"Please...what do you want? I'll give you anything..." Stiles said, becoming more and more afraid as he stared deep into Marius' dark red eyes.

"I already have what I want. You."

Stiles kicked Marius right in the stomach, sending him into the wall opposite him. How did he do that? Stiles thought. He wasnt that strong! The man had to be twice as strong as him!

"Newborn strength...gotta love it." Marius said with a chuckle, getting up off the floor.

"Newborn? What do you mean newborn?" Stiles asked, a confused expression spread across his face.

Marius pointed at a mirror beside an operating table, "Look for yourself Stiles."

As Stiles approached the mirror, what he saw both terrified him and amazed him. He had glowing red eyes.

*Derek*

Derek slowly got up from the ground. It was Dark out, and the crescent moon was shining high in the sky. Derek had passed out for about 3 hours, and he hoped all he did was sleep. He still couldn't completely control his Alpha rage, and wasnt sure what Stiles' death would bring him to do.

He slowly opened the door to his Camaro and got in. The smell of Stiles made his heart sink and tears stream from his face. He would never again be able to smell the sweet smell of Stiles in person ever again, never would be able to hold him tight, kiss him softly, protect him from danger. Derek punched the steering wheel, tears streaming down his face. He put the key in and started to drive away. He just drove, not really going anywhere, just driving to clear his mind and compose himself.

How would he tell Scott? Allison? Sheriff Stilinski? All these questions running through his head. What happened? Where is he? Could I have stopped it?

As he drove up to the Hale house, he saw the pack was there.

"Crap," Derek said, "Its pack meeting night...I'm gonna hear all about this one from Peter..."

He got out of his car and slammed the door. When he entered the house, everyone was eating and drinking, talking and laughing. Scott was making out with Allison, Issac and Danny were cuddled up on the couch, Jackson, Lydia, and Boyd were playing cards at the table. All that was missing was his hyperactive, talkative, funny boyfriend to run to him and jump on him. He had to try hard to hold back the tears that wanted to burst from his eyes.

"Guys, listen up. I have some...bad news." Derek said, as everyone hushed and looked at him. "Today I went to look for Stiles at the graveyard. When I got there...he wasnt there. All I could see of his being there was yellow daisy and a puddle of blood. As I was following the scent...it st..stopped..Stiles...is...is dead..."

As he finished, the room was dead silent. Everyone just stared at the Alpha who had tears overflowing. Allison ran over to comfort him. She grabbed his and rubbed it softly.

"Are..are you sure?" Allison asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thats the only explanation I have. Never has a scent just stopped like that.." Derek said, trailing off and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Peter entered the room "I have heard of one other explanation. Of course, like everything else in these theories, it's just a myth, stories passed down from generation to generation of pale, blood sucking beast who are said to be immortal. The Spaniards call it Lamia..but it is more commonly known as...Vampire."

*Stiles*

"Vampire? Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of sick, messed up joke?" Stiles asked, looking deep into the mirror to see if he could see the outline of contacts.

"No Stiles, this is no joke. You are a vampire now. I have been looking for someone who had a distinct quality that would make for a great leader. Someone Charismatic, witty, and charming. Some one attractive and smart. I've been watching you for a while Stiles. At school, at lacrosse practice, with that pack of pups you run around with. I've seen you looked over time after time by that Alpha you so 'love'. Well not anymore Stiles...no, now you have a power not even werewolves have. See with vampires, we fit in with the world. We don't look any different, we don't have to change our faces to be who we are, and yet we still have incredible strength, speed, agility. And that myth about the sun...not true. We don't burn or sparkle like some people believe. As vampires, we have a way to control the mortal. And the one of the greatest thing: We are immortal! We live for eternity."

Stiles just stood there with his jaw dropped and an amazed look on his face. The only thing he could think to ask was "So...how old are you?"

Marius laughed. "I am 137 years old. I have lived through 2 world wars, the great depression, segregation, and 2 terrorist attacks. I was turned when I was 27 by a women named Helena. She was the love of my life...I was raiding one of the concentration camps in Germany, when I got shot. She luckily was my nurse, she bit me and turned me to keep me from dying. Of course when the US found out that Vampires existed, they flipped and killed her by driving a wooden stake into her. I swore that day, I would avenge her..."

"Ooook then buddy. Obviously I'm having some sort of weird Dracula dream or something, because there is no way this is real. Of course a year ago I didn't think Werewolves were real...or werewolf hunters...or kanimas...Holy shit, there aren't any vampire hunters are there?!" Stiles asked with wide eyes, "I HATE hunters!"

"Well...unfortunatly yes. There are vampire hunters. The closest live somewhere here in California. A family by the name of Argent."

*Derek*

"Are you fucking kidding me? A vampire? This twilight bullshit is getting old!" Derek yelled, throwing a book across the room, breaking a mirror above the sofa. He started pacing the floor angrily.

"Derek, calm down! Like I said, its only a myth. But honestly, wouldnt that be better than him being dead?" Peter asked him soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"But we know absolutely nothing about the vampire. The only things we DO know, are the cliche stereotypes: Pale skin, beautiful, red eyes, blood thirsty, no regard for humans at all! He isnt human any more! He can no longer live with his father, join our pack if thats the case!" Derek sulkly sunk down into a nearby chair.

"I think my father still has Gerards Beastiary. Maybe there will be something in there about it. I'll have to steal it again. If he is a Vampire, I cant let my father find out." Allison said, rising to leave straight for her house.

"I'll come with you." Scott said, following her to the door." As soon as you find anything, bring it staight here so Lydia can translate." Derek told her as he rose to go to his room.

*Stiles*

"ARGENT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Do you know this name?" Marius asked

"Do I know them? Hell yes I know them! I am friends with there daughter. Her family moved here two years ago. The same year my best friend got bit by an alpha werewolf. Then for like all of Freshman year, he had to learn to control his new 'abilities'. Then we found out that the alpha was Derek's supposed comatosed uncle, who also killed Derek's sister. So Derek tried to kill Peter, then Peter convinced him that he wasnt the bad guy. THEN this crazy bitch named Kate Argent captured Derek and tried to kill him. So to find Derek, Peter bit my friend Lydia in a sort of sick ransom attempt. So I helped him find Derek. Then after we found Derek, Derek killed Peter then turned into the alpha! And we thought 'That should be it right?' WRONG! Sophomore year, Derek went pack crazy and started biting any self concious teenager. He bit my friend Jackson. However, Jackson turned into the Kanima, some creepy snakelike shapeshifiting thing. Then Allison's crazy argent grandfathet Greard came in with his whole 'chop them all in half' philosophy. Then we found out Lydia was immune to the bit. And then somehow Peter found a way to communicate from the dead and taught Lydia how to bring him back to life. So she did. Then we found out that a kid named Matt was controling Jackson as the Kanima in order to kill all the people who had tried to drown him. Gerard killed him and became 'Leader of the Kanima' and threated Scott's mom, who now knows that he is a werewolf. So Scott started to secretly poison Gerard with some kind of pill. Then when Gerard found out he was poisoned, he ordered Jackson to kill them, but Jackson finally turned into a regular werewolf. This whole time I thought I was in love with Lydia, but found out that I was head over heels for Derek. Then one day he told me that he loved me! Then last week he asked me to be his mate, which I think is a werewolves way of asking you to marry him, so I said yes. Then when I was visiting my mothers grave to tell her the news, you bit me I guess, and now I'm here! So yes, I know the Argents." Stiles finished, taking a deep breath.

Marius just stood there for a second, trying to take in everything that Stiles had just said.

"Do you always talk so fast? I barely caught that. So basically the Argents live in Beacon Hills and hunt all the mythological creatures that cross the boarder?"

"Yea, I guess I could have just said that..." Stiles said, slightly embarrased that is ADHD had gotten the better of him again.

"Well I have been trying to find the Argent family ever since they killed my beloved Helena. Yes, the general in the army that ordered he execution was an Argent. Ever since that day I swore I would see the Argent family suffer!" Marius exclaimed, rising from his chair.

"Ok buddy, calm down for a sec. Lets just take a deep breath and sit back down. You cant just kill the Argents that live in Beacon Hills because some Argent from 100 years ago killed Helena! They have nothing to do with that!" Stiles said, trying to get Marius to sit down.

"No, but they would have done the same thing if they would have been there! Every Argent is exactly the same: Kill anything that isnt like them!" Marius said, pushing Stiles aside "You WILL take me to them! And you WILL help me KILL THEM!"

*Hope you are enjoying. I know a lot of you hate the idea of Vampires in Teen Wolf, but that's why they call it a fanfic after all right? Let me know what you think!:) I know its not a very original creation with the whole vampire/werewolf story thing!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Derek*

Derek slowly paced around the room, anxiously waiting Scott and Allison's return with the Beastiary. It had been almost 2 hours since they left. Had they gotten caught? Did Chris Argent now know that Stiles is a Vampire? After Victoria died, Chris had made an oath to kill Derek, but after he found out about his fathers' evil plan to become a werewolf himself, most of his hatred had left...most.

He heard Allison's car pull up.

"Finally!" he tought to himself, standing up and heading down the stairs.

As Scott and Allison came through the door, Derek noticed the small drizzle of snow that had begun to fall on the ground. His mind automatically went to Stiles, thinking about how the boy loved to run through the snow and make snow angels, build snowmen, and throw snowballs at Derek. Derek had always found this annoying, but now that Stiles wasnt here, Derek wished he could spend this day with him.

"Derek? Hello?"

Derek snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that Scott had been talking to him.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Wheres Lydia? We need her to translate." Scott said, sitting on the sofa.

"Um, not sure, Allison will you give her a call and ask her to come over with Jackson. Scott, you call Issac and Boyd."

As they were doing so, Derek dismissed himself to the other room to do some thinking.

"Well, well, well...Why the long face Derek?" Peter asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Peter, I dont want to deal with you right now, go away." Derek said, as he walked over to the fridge.

"Look Derek, I know youre upset. I know! But listen, if hes a vampire, he wont be his fragile little human self he is! he'll be powerful! Virtually indestructible. So what are you worried about?"

"How about the fact that we know NOTHING about these things. I mean what if he tries to kill us? I dont want to have to kill him Peter, but if he puts my pack in dager, I may not have a choice..." Derek said, letting his sentence trail off.

Derek left the room and headed back to the living room where the others had finally gathered to hear the news about the new creature.

"Lydia almost has the page translated." Allison said, walking over to Derek.

"Ok, I'm finished. Heres what the page says: 'The Lamia, commonly known as the Vampire, is a creature that dates back to before 6 B.C. The pursians believe the creature is that of an undead spirit that lives in the body of its host, which is their former body. It has also been said that the lamia can shapeshift into that of a bat, or what looks like a bat. Witness' say that the creature is pale, with marble like skin. Its red eyes are the only thing that give its apperance away as not human. Unlike most myth around today, The Lamia does not burn in the sunlight. However, the longer the creature is exposed to sunlight, the weaker it becomes before it feeds. Vampires feed on human blood mostly, but some have been known to feed on that of animal blood, that way they can live umong humans as though nothing has happened to them. Many vampires live in remote places around the world, hiding from the many that despise their existance. Those that hunt them have driven them out of the major populated places such as Europe, Asia, America, and Mexico. The only way to kill a vampire is by peircing them in the heart with a wooden stake. When a human is turned by another vampire, they must either kill their creator, or live under their control. It has been said that another vampire can break away from the control of the creator, but only few have been known to do so. The Vampire is extremly dangerous when first turned. They are a creature of the night, so they tend to be stronger when the moon is high in the sky.'" Lydia finished and put the page down.

Everyone sat their in the silence of the room, pondering what they have just heard. Most of the information they heard has been in the books they have read in the classic vampire books. But to think that Stiles could now be one was just crazy. No one in the room could believe that their hyperactive human was now a creature of the night...it was just to much for Derek to handle.

"There has GOT to be another explination! I mean seriously, Stiles could never be a vampire! THIS IS FUCKING REDICULOUS!" Derek stood up from his chair and stormed up to his room, slamming the door and throwing himself on the bed. As he lay there, a single tear streamed down his face as he though of no longer being able to lay there with his lover again.

"Hey sourwolf, why the long face?'

*sorry this chapter is so short! But enjoy!:)*

Derek jumped up from the bed, both shocked and confused by the familiar voice. As the figure slowly stepped out of the shadows, Derek face dropped as he saw Stiles standing there in the moonlight, surprised at how much the boy had changed since his transformation. He was more muscular, his purple Tee more tighter than usual. He was paler, which was weird becuse Stiles had always been pale. But the thing that really gave Derek chills were his red eyes. They seemed to pierce through Derek's soul, staring deep into him. His signature "Stiles" smile showed off his slightly sharper canines.

Stiles walked over to Derek with a somewhat graceful step. "This is weird, Stiles is NOT greaceful" Derek thought to himself. When Stiles got close, Derek couldnt help himself, he grabbed the back of Stiles neck and pulled him in for a pationate, much awaited kiss.

"Not so fast Mr. Hale."

Derek pulled away with a growl, spinning around to the window. Marius was leaning against the wall beside the window staring at them.

"Stiles belongs to me now. He's...oh how do you say...private property." Marius said, walking towards Derek, pushing Stiles behind him.

"Get out." Derek said, eyes flashing red.

"Hmm..Why should I?" Marius asked,

"Because I asked you politely...and I only do the once." Derek growled.

Stiles giggled, rembering Derek saying the exact same thing hundreds of times before, usually he followed through with his threat.

"Mr. Hale...Derek is it?...Well I do not find your threats all that frightening. In fact, Im pretty sure if i wanted to i could kill you right now. Of corse, I wouldnt do that because you are not my target..yet. Lets keep it that way shall we?"

Derek lunged at Marius, but Marius jumped out of the way, pushing Derek into the wall. Derek turned around fast, claws bared and jumped toward him. Suddenly he was up against the wall with a Red eyes staring into his and two long fangs threating to rip at his troat. Derek looked down and what he saw broke his heart. It was Stiles who had him pinned to the wall. The young teen glaring into Derek now green eyes staring back, confused.

Suddenly, as if he realized who he had pinned, Stiles dropped Derek and slowly backed away.

"Derek...Im...Im so sorry...I have no clue what just happened.." Stiles said, sinking further into the shadows.

Derek was to shocked to say anything. All he could do was lean against the wall in shock.

"Come Stiles, we have plans to make." Marius said heading towards the window.

"No Marius, please, I want to stay..please.." Stiles pleaded, somewhat scared.

"Stiles...now."

"Mariu...ple-"

"NOW!" Marius yelled, baring his teeth.

Stiles took one more look at Derek, looking him deep in the eyes. He love looked so hurt, so confused as to what happened to him. All Stiles wanted to do was explain, stay there and try and work things out.

"Stiles..I will not ask again." Marius said calmly stepping out of the window.

"Im sorry Derek...please forgive me. I love you."

Then he was gone. It had all happened so fast Derek barely had time to do anything. He didnt really know what to think. Had Stiles really just pin him against the wall? Why would he do that? What the hell had gotten into Stiles? Then he remembered the Beastiaries description..."When a human is turned by another vampire, they must either kill their creator, or live under their control.". "Could I kill him? If the pack killed him, would it break the curse on Stiles? Would stiles then be able to be his own person?" Derek wondered. Derek could live with the fact that he was vampire, but Stiles being under the others control was a danger to everyone in Beacon Hills...and he had a feeling that the one in the most danger was Allison.

*Stiles*

What had he done? Derek looked so hurt...so heartbroken that Stiles had attacked him, and why? Marius had not told him about being completly under his control. Was there a way to break this? Could he be with Derek ever again?

"Stiles, we have some planning to do. I let you see Derek, now you have to help me with this." Marius said, leaning over a table, looking at a map of Beacon Hills. "Now, I know you know where the Argents live, so why dont you tell me?"

"Marius, they are my friends. My best friends girlfriend lives there. I cant! I just cant betray them like that! Please, you have to understand.." Stiles pleaded.

"If you cant help me, then you are of no use to me. Let me ask you again...no, let me tell you...Tell. Me. Where. The. Argents. Live." Marius said, backing Stiles into a wall

Suddenly something stirred in Stiles. Some new found courage. He pused Marius back hard, sending him flying across the room smashing a mirror. Marius jumped up into a crouch. He looked at Stiles and smirked

"Looks like I cant use you. I hope it was worth it. Im going to kill the Argents and make it look like you did it then killed yourself. How would that affect the Beacon Hills community? The Sheriffs son, killing one of the most respected families in the city..makes for a great story dont you think?"

Marius then jumped off the ground, landing on stiles, pinning him to the floor. Stiles punched him hard in his rock hard jaw, then kicked him off, jumping up. Marius charged at him, Stiles caught him and threw him into a wall cracking it. There was a rummble as the roof caved in. Stiles bounded out of the way, a peice of stone barely missing him. The building collapsed on Marius. Stiles couldnt see anything around him but dust and rubble. He took the chance and ran, ran as fast as he could back to Derek's house. He had to get there before Marius had the chance to get out of the pile of stones and brick.


End file.
